


Welcome Home

by Xylianna



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladio greets Ignis after a long workday.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ignis gets new kitchen knives. Gladio is willing to try out some new .... "recipehs". *whistles innocently*
> 
> My note:  
> First: I’m sorry because this is probably not at all what you had in mind. <3  
> Second: Enjoy 1600ish words of NSFW + feels.

Heaving a sigh once his front door was locked behind him, Ignis toed off his shoes, lining them up with neat precision next to the hall closet. His jacket was next, hung up in its place before he walked into the kitchen with an economy of motion. Ignis’s briefcase, wallet, and phone were set down neatly on the table, and he turned to get a can of Ebony from the fridge. With how much work he’d yet to accomplish, this would be a long night.

Before he could open the refrigerator, fingers curled tautly in his hair and Ignis was yanked backwards to slam into a human wall of muscle.

Ah, Gladio was home. Lovely.

Honeyed words of greeting formed on his lips, but Ignis only managed to voice half a syllable before the knife lay against his throat.

“Don’t speak.” Gladio’s voice was harsh, the usual sensual bass rumble subsumed by a feral growl.

Ignis swallowed back the words that threatened to bubble forth as the hand tightened in his hair and the keen edge of steel pressed almost firmly enough to cut into his porcelain skin.

_Astrals_. Was Gladio using Ignis’s new chef’s knife? Mossy eyes widened in shock even as pupils blew out in lust. Their ‘play knives’ were dull - except the one Ignis used for careful cutting, when they were in the mood to add to Gladio’s scars - but this knife was honed wickedly sharp, cutting through raw veggies like they were butter.

The things it could do to his flesh were terrifying to consider.

And bloody well arousing, since Ignis knew he was always safe with Gladio.

“Strip.” The word was spat against the back of Ignis’s neck along with a hot puff of breath, sending a tremor down his spine.

As carefully as possible, making every effort to isolate each motion to keep the column of his throat perfectly still against that blade, Ignis slowly peeled away the layers of his immaculate suit until he was down to his socks and underwear. Those he couldn’t fathom how to manage without bending down.

“I said fucking _strip_ , not pick and choose what you leave on.” Ignis could hear the snarl shaping Gladio’s words and it made his already rapid heartbeat increase in tempo. He couldn’t figure out how he would obey that order, held captive as he was by the threat of sharp steel beneath his chin.

Gladio seemed to recognize Ignis’s dilemma for the knife disappeared. Ignis felt himself spun around by that grip on his hair, eliciting a wince and causing him to bite his lip to avoid crying out in mingled surprise and pain. But when the fingers didn’t leave his hair, Ignis keened in frustration. He still couldn’t fulfill Gladio’s command, held upright as he was.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Ignis was grateful he could see Gladio’s eyes now, for love lurked in those fiery amber depths, and rather than detracting from the fantasy it was a welcome reminder that the ire was illusion.

A compelling, intoxicating illusion.

Ignis’s head rocked to the side, yanking his hair hard against the hand still coiled around ash-blonde locks. It took him a moment to realize Gladio had slapped him, and in the time counted by that thought, Gladio granted his other cheek similar attention.

Ignis moaned. He shoved ineffectually at the elastic band of his underwear, but unlike his trousers, he couldn’t just let them fall to the floor. Ignis spared a moment to curse having worn snug briefs rather than loose boxers, and proceeded to wriggle in a most undignified fashion, managing to get the offending garment to slide down his lanky legs with painstaking slowness.

“The socks, too.” Unyielding as stone was Gladio’s voice, and the glance Ignis shot upward proved his eyes had hardened to match.

Ignis managed to string together coherent thought long enough to remember that he was flexible enough to accomplish this without bowing forward. He curled one leg at a time, bringing each foot up to nearly touch his hip, enabling him to peel away the last of his garments.

“Finally,” Gladio breathed, and the knife was back, teasingly tracing a line from sternum to navel.

Ignis shot him a pleading look, and Gladio chuckled, the sound rich and velvety.

The hand fisted in Ignis’s hair directed him downward, and Ignis melted with fluid obedience to his knees. He watched as Gladio laid the knife on the table, trembling when he realized how intentional that move must be. They were only paces away from the drawer in which it was stored; Gladio could have easily put it away, out of sight and out of mind, but he kept it at hand.

He certainly had Ignis’s attention.

Which was nothing compared to the way Ignis’s eyes were riveted to the slow slide of Gladio’s zipper as the other man undid his jeans.

Rather than shuck his clothing, Gladio seemed content to simply lift his cock free of the denim constraint. It jutted away from his body proudly, a bead of pre-come pearling at the tip.

Green met gold, inquisitive and hopeful.

That laugh again, a caress in itself, raising the hair on the back of Ignis’s neck.

“You want it bad, don’t you?”

Ignis just looked at him, trying to use his eyes to convey his pleas non-verbally since speech was still denied him. His tongue flitted out, a quick flash of pink, moistening his lips as he kept his eyes fixed on Gladio’s.

“Then have it, my little cockslut.”

Since Gladio seemed content to stay where he was, and Ignis was loathe to break position without express permission, he knelt up and leaned forward, his hands resting on Gladio’s hipbones.

“Did I say you could use your hands?”

Well, that would make matters more difficult. Ignis felt his own swollen length twitch in response to the taunting words. He lowered his hands and crossed his wrists behind his back, the posture serving as a reminder that they were inaccessible by Gladio’s word. Ignis also knew Gladio loved it when Ignis assumed submissive poses like this, so hopefully it would please him.

Very carefully, Ignis again leaned forward, tightening his core muscles for balance as he licked slowly along the length of Gladio’s cock, from head to base. A second lick followed the thick vein on the underside and culminated with a little flick over the slit at the tip.

And then Ignis was done with foreplay, because Gladio gripped his hair with both hands and pulled him closer. Ignis parted his lips pliantly, sealing them around Gladio’s cock and working his lover’s length with his tongue, cheeks hollowing as he applied suction. Ignis might be aroused to the point of distraction, but he’d be damned if he’d give Gladio anything less than his best effort.

Gladio didn’t seem in the mood for artistry or patience.

Ignis gagged as Gladio tugged his head down until he bottomed out. Gladio’s cock in his throat made breathing a challenge, and the waves of lust unfurling through his body caused Ignis to shake.

Eyes of verdant green met those of aged cider, and Ignis couldn’t stop the moan that slid around the dick in his mouth.

“I said no talking,” Gladio purred, the words dangerously soft.

And then he began to move, fucking Ignis’s mouth with a punishing cadence.

Ignis couldn’t stop the drool that trickled down his chin, nor the tears that cascaded down his flushed cheeks any more than he could stop the pre-come leaking from his aching cock. He dug fingertips into his palms, bracing himself as best he could. Gods, they hadn’t done anything like this in ages, and it was as wonderful as it was unexpected.

He could tell by the way Gladio’s length swelled between his lips that his lover was getting close, and Ignis’s suspicions were confirmed when Gladio spoke again.

“Speak,” Gladio gasped, the rough edge from before lost to the pleasure of the moment.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis’s voice was ragged but he managed to carefully shape the syllables of his beloved’s name. “ _Please_.”

“Please, what?”

“Come in my mouth,” Ignis begged, all thoughts of propriety gone. His eyes were blurred, his posture a wrecked imitation of his typical elegance.

“You’re so fucking good,” Gladio managed before he spent himself, pulling out of Ignis’s mouth as he orgasmed so that while Ignis did get a good mouthful, most of the come shot in thick, pearly streams across his face and chest. “Always so good for me.”

When Ignis felt Gladio’s hand tenderly caress his cheek, cup his chin, and tilt his face upward so that their eyes could meet, his heart skipped a beat. One large thumb stroked his jawline, wiping away a bit of come and bringing it to Ignis’s lips.

He took the finger in his mouth eagerly, tongue swirling around the digit to catch every trace of his lover’s taste.

While he did that, Gladio spoke simply, “Now.”

Ignis came so forcefully and unexpectedly, he fancied he saw stars. No longer able to maintain position, he slumped to the floor, legs curled to one side.

Gladio sat beside him and wrapped those strong arms around Ignis, drawing him close, and Ignis nearly wept again as he nuzzled his face against the softness of Gladio’s t-shirt. He felt Gladio’s cheek rest against the crown of his head and snuggled even closer, twining his arms around his love’s waist and half sitting in his lap.

“Welcome home,” Gladio said, and Ignis gave him a brilliant smile.

_Yes_ , Ignis thought as he was held safe and warm in Gladio’s embrace, _this is home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Chat with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
